Shizuka
The Court Executioner herself, Appearance: Shizuka is a woman with a rather athletic built, long straight black hair, and heterochromic eyes. She is often seen wearing the uniform of the Abyss Commanders, her uniform is a tight-fitting bodysuit with gray, white ,red details engraved with amethyst gemstones. Personality: Shikuza is a very serious person who rarely shows emotion, though she often lets her anger get the better of her. She is very practical and rather ruthless, using her powers and skills to accomplish a mission and going out of her way to try and kill anyone who stands in her way. moreover she has a strong personality, in various ways. During normal discussions, she would be coherent. However, as the talk became more in-depth, various parts of her personality that are hard to associate with would begin to surface. She is also well-known for her two passions: "gap moe", which is the cute contradiction between the actions of someone and his or her usual character, and horror films, of which she has an extensive knowledge, from the classics to the latest, that surprised even the court itself. Background: According to several counts, Shizuka was quite versed in the knowledge of occult lore. Additionally, she has a lovable taste for watching horror,gore and death. On the other hand, Shizuka had a hand in designing about 20% of the security systems throughout Avallone. Her abnormally intricate designs consumed much of Avallone's own capacity, which caused the several members to complain about being unable to indulge themselves due to extreme securities and watchfull eyes even in private areas. Equipment: 1.) Abyss Class Uniform (Type-5C): This clothing provides excellent protection against physical attacks which is said to be the only thing that can hurt the grand executioner, Created with nano-filament microscopic material this uniform is flexible and yet durable enough to withstand extremely strong attacks while also granting extreme mobility to it's user. 2.) Dreadnought: A Naginata with a blade exceeding 200cm that has the unique ability "Abyss Control" with the said ability it represents a pocket dimension that has nothing whatsoever no magic,energies or even negative nor positive aspects are present, It would allow the blade to sever and cut and deflect everything that doesnt exist in that dimension. The blade also severs the user's ability to process music along with the function to process rhythm as well as high and low sounds making any type of music extremely painful to the user's ears. 3.VS-2257: A type of assault rifle that fires a 13x120mm Cartridge of anti-mage ammunition, Primarily used against mages or magic casters, reality warpers and the sort, Once hit by a single cartridge it would provide a sealing ability that drains the magic of the caster or target. The bullets as stated have anti-mage properties allowing it to easily penetrate barriers and magical defenses with ease. Skills: 1.) Master-Exectioner: 2nd best sword wielder in the whole realm of Avallone, Shizuka is extremely dangerous when fighting with her blade and will often finish her opponents in a blood splattering sight. 2.) Veteran Marksman: Having trained by the Order of Callous all Executioner-classes are known to have excellent marksmanship befitting them the title of Wardens and later executioners. 3.) Battle Continuation: displays great abilities in warfare being able to continue to fight until defeated, gaining immunity against mind controls and mental attacks at will. 4.) Warden's Phantasm: The ability to phase through any object,projectiles and be unharmed from any sort of Astral, Energy and magical attacks even Slayer, God class magics wont be able to harm her as it will only phase through her. She can also choose what object she can go through, such as how she can go through a wall but keep all her clothes on and even take others with her as long as they are touching. Like every other wardens and executioners, when not making a conscious effort all things pass through her. A downside to this ability is that she is unable to pass through normal living things like people, animals, and plants. 5.) Warden's Core: The core skillset of every warden,executioner and assassin this ability allows the user to utilize a field of aura within 50 meters and transform it into their own hunting grounds, Making them undetectable by lower classes as well as sapping the energies within the 50 meter radius. Abilities: Shunpo: allows the User to appear behind her target Blink: Short distance type instant teleportation. Abyssal Core':' an Anti-existence (対人類, Tai-Jinrui?) Class ability that enhances the skillholder's capacity to harm Astral, Dimensional and all other existing birthed of the "Mother's Womb" twice as powerful. The cost for this ability is that the user would have average physical durability. * Erosion: a type of energy attack in the forms of Beam,Wave,comet or even a delayed explosion of extremely dangerous energy. Each attack is a deadly spell on the level of High Thaumaturgy with three times the amount of 7 diabolic arch-mages the amount of magical energy, capable of destroying the body and soul with a direct hit. Just the use of one single beam would normally require a magic circle, She can also use them in rapid succession without any preparation after simply targeting the enemy with her own vision. She can fire them without pause when she has a stable supply of energy, and the result is something that resembles a bombing raid that leaves the ground lifeless and blighted. * Evocation: is a ability that Magecraft evokes spiritual bodies from the memories,imagination and history of the past, or possibly from the future. Although it can perform summoning or invoke normal Familiars, she can freely summon anything back to a temporary existence on the present age. Maybe it is easier to understand if described as a converter that projects the “Memories,Imagination,History” nested within a existing mind on the physical world * Deception: Users have the ability to give false possible futures and observations that may or about to happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change,false visions of the future are subject to risk and accidents. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action, however due to the false information abilities like Precognition or prediction won't be useful against Deception. AVT